2003
was Hollyoaks's ninth year of production. In November, Hollyoaks began transmitting five days a week due to the cancellation of Brookside. In March 2003, Turning it Around, presented by Jamie Luke, was aired, having been funded by Hollyoaks sponsor, Nescafé. This year also saw the conclusion of the whodunnit storyline "Who is The Hollyoaks Serial Killer", with Toby Mills being revealed as the killer in April, before being killed off in Hollyoaks's second late night special, Hollyoaks: Leap of Faith. Events Hollyoaks events *20th January - The body of the third victim of the mystery Hollyoaks serial killer is discovered. *23rd January - Scott Anderson is arrested on suspicion of three counts of murder. *7th February - Norman Sankofa is rushed to hospital due to starvation. *25th February - The body of the fourth victim of the mystery Hollyoaks serial killer is discovered. *6th March - Bombhead is arrested on suspicion of being the Hollyoaks serial killer. *7th March - Scott Anderson is beaten up by Ben Davies for harassing Izzy Cornwell. *21st March - Tony Hutchinson is beaten up by Max Cunningham after Max discovers his affair with Helen Cunningham. *14th April - Hollyoaks is rocked by an earthquake. *22nd April - Roxy Maguire is beaten to death with a spanner by the Hollyoaks mystery serial killer - revealed to be Toby Mills. *29th April - Roxy Maguire's body is found by Dale Jackson. *2nd May - Dan Hunter is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of Roxy Maguire. *13th May - Mandy Richardson discovers that her father, Dennis, has been diagnosed with liver cancer. *23rd May - Jack Osborne's niece, Natalie, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *29th May - Toby Mills proposes to Ellie Hunter, who accepts. *6th June - Steph Dean is beaten unconscious with a spanner by Toby Mills. *9th June - After witnessing Toby Mills's attack on Steph Dean, Linda Mills confronts her son. In the argument, Toby pushes Linda down a flight of stairs. *10th June - Linda Mills dies of her injuries sustained after being pushed down a flight of stairs by her son, Toby Mills. *19th June - Steph Dean awakens from her coma. *20th June - Lee Hunter and Bombhead accidentally set Max Cunningham's burger van alight. *23rd June - Linda Mills's funeral takes place. *6th July - Michelle Reid is murdered by Toby Mills. He dumped her body in a lake, which would not be found until 2005. *18th July - Toby Mills and Ellie Hunter marry. *25th July - Matt Musgrove is viciously assaulted by Scott Anderson. *1st August - Matt Musgrove and Chloe Bruce's wedding is interrupted when the police arrive to arrest Matt for his part in Scott Anderson's counterfeit cash scam. Chloe jilts Matt at the altar upon discovering the truth. *12th August - Lee Hunter proposes to Abby Davies, who accepts. *25th August - Toby Mills attempts to strangle Steph Dean with a tea towel, but fails. *29th August - Emma Chambers arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *23rd September - New Hollyoaks Community College students Mel Burton, Joe Spencer and Robbie Flynn arrive in the village. (First appearance of the characters) *26th September - Ellie Mills discovers that her husband, Toby, is the Hollyoaks Serial Killer. *10th October - Ben Davies proposes to Izzy Cornwell, who accepts. *13th October - Darren Osborne returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2000) *27th October - The body of Toby Mills's seventh murder victim is found. *31st October - Toby Mills attempts to murder his wife, Ellie, but fails. *3rd November - Mel Burton's family arrive in the village. (First appearances of Liz, Sophie and Justin Burton) *4th November - The Taylor family arrive to move in with the Burton family (First appearance of Richard, Darlene and Ali Taylor). *5th November - Toby Mills attempts to throw his wife, Ellie Mills, off a roof. Dan Hunter manages to rescue Ellie, but pushes Toby off the roof, who falls to his death. Dan loses grip of Ellie who slips, falling off the roof and onto the balcony below. (Final appearance of Toby Mills) *5th December - Izzy Cornwell and Becca Hayton have a fight which results in Izzy getting hospitalised. *18th December - Ben Davies and Izzy Cornwell marry. *26th December - Ruth Osborne returns to the village, and informs Tony Hutchinson that she became pregnant with his child but miscarried. (First appearance of the character since 2001) Real life events *21st April - Hollyoaks's 1,000th episode airs. *3rd November - Following the cancellation of Brookside, Hollyoaks introduces an episode on Wednesdays, therefore broadcasting five episodes a week. Major storylines Cast changes *The role of Johnno Dean was recast from Mark Powley to Colin Wells. Debuts See also: Category:2003 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2003 returns. Departures See also: Category:2003 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2003 episodes. See also *Category:2003 minor characters *Category:2003 births *Category:2003 marriages *Category:2003 deaths Category:2000s